1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood-collecting device to be used for collecting the blood, in particular, it relates to an arterial blood-collecting device for collecting the arterial blood.
2. Description of the Related Art
The arterial blood is collected for analyzing and measuring the dissolved oxygen amount, or the like in the blood. Unlike collection of the venous blood, an arterial blood-collecting device used therefor has a configuration wherein the blood is introduced into the blood-collecting device according to the blood pressure in the artery.
In this case, since the air in the syringe should be discharged to the outside as the blood is introduced into the syringe of the blood-collecting device by the blood pressure, the inside and the outside of the syringe can be ventilated via a filter member.
Furthermore, since the accurate analysis is disabled in the case the collected blood is coagulated, an anti-coagulation agent such as heparin is provided in the syringe of the arterial blood-collecting device.
In this case, since the heparin is stored in the syringe in the freeze-dried state, there are the following disadvantages.
Firstly, the freeze-dried heparin can easily absorbs moisture so as to be liquidized due to the generated deliquescence phenomenon. Therefore, problems arise in that:
existence of the heparin in the syringe cannot be confirmed;
in the case where the liquidized heparin flows out so as to be adhered and absorbed by the filter member, the filter is choked so as to disable or hinder the gas exhaustion according to the introduction of the blood; and
since the liquidized heparin is mixed into the collected blood so as to dilute the blood, the accurate analysis and measurement are prevented.
Secondly, bubbles are generated at the time of introducing the blood so as to be mixed in the collected blood. Therefore, the measurement values such as the dissolved oxygen amount are affected so that the accurate analysis and measurement are prevented.
Thirdly, much labor is required because a heparin solution needs to be processed by freeze-drying.
Here, as mentioned above, since the space with the heparin stored can be ventilated with the outside via the filter member, in order to prevent the first problem of the moisture absorption of the heparin, the entirety of the arterial blood-collecting device should be wrapped in a special wrapping material having the excellent vapor barrier property, such as a wrapping material comprising a laminated film having an aluminum thin layer.
Therefore, it causes the cost rise as well as since the inside of the wrapping material is invisible, it is disadvantages in terms of the quality control. Besides, there is a problem of difficulty in the disposal of the wrapping material.
Moreover, there is a problem of the need of much labor in the production of the blood-collecting device because a heparin solution needs to be processed by freeze-drying.
An object of the invention is to provide a blood-collecting device with the excellent solubility and mixing property of an anti-coagulation agent with respect to the blood, without the need of a freeze-drying process of an anti-coagulation agent, capable of eliminating or reducing (alleviating) a moisture prevention measure and restraining mixture of bubbles into the collected blood, and further, with a good production efficiency.
The object can be achieved by the below-mentioned blood-collecting devices according to the invention.
According to a first aspect of the invention, the object of the invention can be achieved by a blood-collecting device comprising an outer cylinder having a blood inlet opening, a gasket slidable in the outer cylinder, a plunger for the moving operation of the gasket, and an anti-coagulation agent supply piece with an anti-coagulation agent supported on at least one side of a plate-like supporting member, provided in a space surrounded by the outer cylinder and the gasket.
It is preferable that the anti-coagulation agent supply piece has a shape tapered toward the blood inlet opening.
According to a second aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first aspect, it is preferable that the tip end of the tapered shape is pointed.
According to a third aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or second aspect, it is preferable that the tip end of the tapered shape is disposed in the blood inlet opening.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or third aspect, it is preferable that the anti-coagulation agent supply piece maintains its posture by linear contact of the rim part with the inner surface of the outer cylinder.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the object of the invention can be achieved by a blood-collecting device comprising an outer cylinder having a blood inlet opening, a gasket slidable in the outer cylinder, a plunger for the moving operation of the gasket, and an anti-coagulation agent supply piece with an anti-coagulation agent supported on at least one side of a plate-like supporting member, provided in a space surrounded by the outer cylinder and the gasket, wherein the anti-coagulation agent supply piece maintains its posture by linear contact of the rim part with the inner surface of the outer cylinder.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the object of the invention can be achieved by a blood-collecting device comprising an outer cylinder having a blood inlet opening, a gasket slidable in the outer cylinder, a plunger for the moving operation of the gasket, and an anti-coagulation agent supply piece with an anti-coagulation agent supported on at least one side of a plate-like supporting member, provided in a space surrounded by the outer cylinder and the gasket, wherein the anti-coagulation agent supply piece maintains its posture by linear contact of a pair of rim parts facing with each other with the inner surface of the outer cylinder.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the sixth aspect, it is preferable that the lengths of the pair of the rim parts are substantially equal.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or seventh aspect, it is preferable that the anti-coagulation agent supply piece has a polygonal shape.
According to a ninth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or eighth aspect, it is preferable that the plate-like supporting member is made of a material insoluble with respect to the blood.
According to a tenth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or ninth aspect, it is preferable that the plate-like supporting member is made of a non-porous material.
According to an eleventh aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or tenth aspect, it is preferable that minute ruggedness is formed on the surface of the plate-like supporting member in contact with the anti-coagulation agent.
According to a twelfth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or eleventh aspect, it is preferable that the anti-coagulation agent is supported by applying a solution of the anti-coagulation agent on the surface of the plate-like supporting member, and drying at an ordinary temperature or higher.
According to a thirteenth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or twelfth aspect, it is preferable that the anti-coagulation agent supply piece is disposed in a direction substantially parallel with the longitudinal direction of the outer cylinder.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or thirteenth aspect, it is preferable that a ventilation part is formed in the gasket and the plunger.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the fourteenth aspect, it is preferable that a gas permeable filter member not allowing permeation of a liquid is provided in the gasket.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the invention comprising the blood-collecting device of the first or fifteenth aspect, it is preferable that the anti-coagulation agent is a heparin.
The blood-collecting device according to the first or sixteenth aspect is suitable for collecting the arterial blood.